marvel_cinematic_universe2fandomcom-20200215-history
Laynia Petrovna (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Laynia Sergeievna Petrovna *'Current Alias:' Darkstar *'Aliases:' Tyomnaya Zvezda (Russian translation of codename) *'Relatives:' **Sergei Krylov (father) **Marya Krylova (mother, deceased) **Nikolai Krylenko (brother) **Sasha Roerich ("sister" via DNA transfer) *'Affiliation:' **Winter Guard **X-Corporation (formerly) **Champions of Los Angeles (formerly) **Soviet Super-Soldiers (formerly) **KGB (formerly) **Siberforce (formerly) *'Citizenship:' **Belarussian **Russian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Government agent **Adventurer *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 125 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Blonde *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Minsk, Belarus *'Place of Death:' France Origin Laynia Petrovna was part of a Soviety super team recruited to bring the Black Widow back to the USSR. Instead, she switched sides and joined the Black Widow's then-current team, the Champions of Los Angeles, remaining with the team until its disbanding. Powers and Abilities Powers Darkforce Manipulation: Darkstar had the ability to tap into and manipulate and intense black form of extradimensional energy called the Darkforce. This energy, which appears to be related to the extradimensional black gas-like substance manipulated by Shroud and Cloak, possesses mass and form. It may be that this is the same substance and Darkstar simply knows how to manipulate it to a greater effect than the other two. Her power seems analogous to that of Blackout. *''Darkforce Constructs:'' Darkstar could project the Darkforce into simple mentally controlled forms, such as pincers, rings, columns, spheres, and so on. She could form objects with a maximum density of 175 pounds per cubic inch and resistance to concussive forces of up to 320 pounds per square inch. She can form objects with a maximum volume of approximately 750 cubic feet, sufficient to encompass ten human beings comfortably. These objects were solid and well-defined while she consciously willed them to be. If she rendered unconscious, they dissipated. Darkstar could also project a beam of solid force capable of impacting an object with sufficient power to rupture three-inch solid hard carbon steel or tip over an average, loaded railroad boxcar. *''Darkforce Teleportation:'' Darkstar could also employ the Darkforce to teleport herself and up to three others. She did this in a manner similar to that of Cloak by entering into the Darkforce's dimension of origin, traversing a distance, and re-emerging in Earth's space. She has so far been able to travel a maximum distance of about 0.85 miles in this way. Because journeys through the Darkforce Dimension are so disorienting, teleportation is a rather risky proposition. It also takes her several seconds to create a portal to the Darkforce Dimension, preventing Darkstar from teleporting out of the way of such high-velocity dangers as a bullet. *''Darkforce Flight:'' Darkstar could utilize the attractive force of the Darkforce Dimension to fly. By generating an invisible and intangible portal into the dimension in the contour of her body, she balanced its attractive force upon her against that of Earth's gravity without passing through the portal. In order to increase its counterbalance with gravity and wind resistance, she had to angle the portal more steeply as she accelerates so that the attractive force did not leave her center of gravity behind as it draws her along. She could fly at speeds up to 120 miles per hour, the maximum velocity at which she was still able to breathe. She could not support the weight of anyone other than herself while in flight. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Darkstar was a fair hand-to-hand combatant as she was trained by the KGB. Bilingual: She was fluent in both Russian and English. Category:Individuals Category:Winter Guard Category:X-Corporation Category:Champions of Los Angeles Category:Soviet Super-Soldiers Category:KGB Category:Siberforce Category:Russians Category:Belarussians Category:Government Agents Category:Adventurers Category:Females Category:5'6" Category:125 lbs Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Minsk, Belarus Category:Died in France Category:Killed by Charlie Cluster-7 Category:Darkforce Manipulation Category:Darkforce Constructs Category:Portal Creation Category:Flight Category:Martial Arts Category:Russian Category:Krylov Family Category:Twins Category:Deceased